Episode 78
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 79|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:36:48 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Tony Intro: Closing Song: Gangnam Style Space Jam mashup SlamJam Style ---- Content Covered: Other Shit and some Facts: *Alex started Muchimbo Chimbo used him 7 times during this episode. *Rule 34 is unanimous *Kate Phantom point silence on bestiality. Funny Stories and Quotes: ''' '''Alex *I always come second. Target Kate's cumspot. **Matt - Which one? *The Title of this episode is the joke has already been made. *I fapped in a school gym. **Kate - Benoit is famous for that. *Sony's not going to make Gamecube games anymore? *Taking us out in our first segment Choir of Fuckface. *I was the freaky guy listening to conversations *It's dick far. *I have put a slice of cucumber on my dickhead. *PAX East bigger graphics. *You can't see any Beyonce pictures on the internet. She did a real good job. *Biggest bowl of salad. **Matt "Boner?" **Kate "He sees your failure so he eats the salad." **Kate "Your lucky your dad has underwear unlike my dad." *One time I jacked off wearing pants? *That reminds me of Jayson fap on pants yes, ambidex no, plane, no. Angry fap yes, anti depressant yes. *I locked my friend out of his room to masterbate and he was trying to get in. **Tony "Fap to pregnant chick?" **Mitch Kate Matt "No." Alex "......................." *Does it count if you didn't know. **Matt "No." *I once jerked off a corpse. It was only the dick. *I can't jerk off into preggo sauce. *Are you in me? Yep we're doing it. **Tony "That sounds like rape." Kate *There's not much nutritional value in a beard." *Turbo will. **Tony "But there's crumbs in it." *I got lube residue on my tab key. *You're not the king of masturbation as your all jacked up to be. *Rule 34 was one week of porn consumption. *I've done to other cum. *Sounds like one of those people who would buy a dragon dildo. **Alex "Sounds like an asshole who shouldn't be on the show. *Church of fuckfaces. *Alex erased himself from the podcast *(Fap) Not at my current job. *I have a tranny penis that doesn't work right. *As a fat person with a fat friend I don't like Catherine. *That cancer patient what a piece of ass. Can't get enough of bald faggots. *It comes out like wood glue and it's horrible. *I shot cum into my own mouth on purpose. I wanted to see what would happen. *I haven't jerked off to celestial bodies except Asians. *I know what a real asshole looks like. **Alex "ha ha." *Trekkie or not I will not tolerate your holodeck. *Jew SHUT THE FUCK UP MITCH. Matt *Fuck the cat for monopoly. *Yes shhhh fap quietly. *(Mitch) Hey this isn't I'm going to tell a different story. It's if you jerked off in a car. *I didn't jerk off in a car but I jerked off in a closet what the fuck jesus christ? *Are you making monkey noises at Tony? *Constantly I never use lube. *A girl has never seen me soft. *Alex racisted himself out of the podcast. *Fucking Sony. *My dick has to get it's beauty sleep. *I ask what it wants to be when it grows up. **Alex "We're gonna have so much fun when it grows up." *Thunderbirds copied Team America World Police. *Fapping It isn't that hard men. *Did you glaze his bald head? *I fapped in a theater while watching Cabin in the Woods. *I woke up with my pants around my ankles and was like who done it then was like oh. *Our listeners will be dead. **Alex "Good." Mitch *What is this Game Grumps? **Matt "I'm going to put you 6 feet under the ground if you don't shut the fuck up." *Everytime I fap I'm sad. **Alex "Tears for lubricant." **Kate "You live in a cave and a fax machine is your only thing for porn." *I have to paint nipples on my ass cheeks. *Jayson, shower got Mitch cum. *I came on a girl's face. **Kate "There's no rule that a dog can't play basketball." *Could you imagine Boney Jones with only a dick? *I have dreams where I finger my asshole and jerk off. Tony *Go to a public library and jerk off in a book? *Fap while fingering asshole? **Kate Yes. **Matt "It's a yes or no question" *60 minute fap "Man your arms must be like Popeye." <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 79|Next Episode -->]]Category:EpisodeCategory:AlexCategory:KateCategory:MattCategory:MitchCategory:Tony